The invention relates to a method for evaluating the mechanical performances of a switchgear device comprising at least one pole. Each pole comprises a pair of main contacts movable with respect to one another between an open position and a closed position. A drive mechanism of a support arm of a first main contact comprises a rotary pole shaft and at least one rod coupling the drive mechanism to the support arm in pivoting manner. Said mechanism comprises an energy storage system designed to cause movement of said arm to place the main contacts in a closed position.
The invention also relates to a switchgear device for implementation of said method.